Boruto: Darkness Into Light
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Challenge fic - Boruto leaves his village and is found by Dooku who trains him as a Sith. But after being betrayed by Dooku, can he find his place among the Jedi?


_**Been watching a few clips involving Naruto's son, Boruto/Bolt, and it got me to thinking. Just how far would he be willing to go to get out of his father's shadow? I mean, everyone expects him to follow in Naruto's footsteps and become Hokage just because his father is the Seventh Hokage. Naturally, this would make him do things that his father would never do just to get it through everyone's thick skulls that he's not his father. So what happens when he's found by Dooku one day, and trained as his apprentice? Seems like an overdone concept, I understand, but I hope you all like my idea anyway.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Naruto, and I don't own Star Wars either!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

' _May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

" **May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

" _ **We can't get through their cannons, sir!" = Separatist Droid Speaking**_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Demons/Summons Speaking**

 **"DAMN YOU, DREAMCAST AND ALL YE GLITCHES!" = Demons/Summons Yelling**

* * *

 ** _An explosive Opening!_**

* * *

It was the dead of night over Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and just about everyone was asleep at this hour. The only ones awake would be the night owls who spend their time partying or running night time business ventures. Such as the people in the red light district.

But times have changed quite a bit since the Ninja World was saved by none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Child of Prophecy and only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. With Naruto as the Hokage, and peace having been brought to the planet, the Ninja World seems to be changing for the better the way most people see it. However, this is not his story.

No, this is a story about his son. His oldest child named Boruto. The kid's name sounds a little like his father's, so most people just call him Bolt. Oh! Speak of the devil, there he is now, running right out the gates of the village while using the shadows to blend in further with the darkness of night.

Boruto is a fourteen year old boy who seems to have gotten most of his looks from his father, but there are some minor differences caused by his mother's side of the gene pool. His blonde hair is still spiky like his father's, but thanks to his mother's genes the spikes are much thicker and kinda make him look like he has a bunch of bananas for hair. It's also a lighter blonde than his father's. His eyes are also a lighter blue than his dad's eyes, and his skin is a lighter shade of tan. Like his father, however, he also has whisker marks on his face. Two on each side.

Currently, he was wearing an all black outfit with a mask to hide the lower half of his face, a hood up over his head so his hair wouldn't give him away, and he had a katana blade strapped to his hip. The lad stopped on a thick tree branch and looked back at the Hidden Leaf. His eyes narrowed in contempt as he glared at the village he once called home.

Making a single hand sign, the Tiger hand sign, Boruto activated the numerous paper bombs he set up in several parts of the village. The areas were mostly abandoned so as to avoid civilian casualties, but the results spoke for themselves. Explosions rocked the village at totally random intervals, getting the attention of the ANBU Black Ops.

 _'That'll keep them off my tail for awhile. Now to get the heck outta here!'_

With that, Boruto continued on his way. Heading off for parts unknown. But little did he know, a higher power was setting things in motion.

* * *

 _ ***Who Will Take Up The Challenge?***_

* * *

 _ **Just a little Challenge story I had in mind. If anyone wants to take it up, let me know in the reviews or through private message. In the meantime, thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
